High School Days
by SkullFireStudio
Summary: 3 ponies named Spud Ninja And SkullFire go to high school to live a normal life make some friends and maybe fall in love with 3 but things may take a turn when they find out there are more inportant then they ever thought they where This is my tirst story and if it sucks i'm sorry i'm trying my best
1. The New Kids

High school days A mlp fanfic

( Auther Nots mlp belongs to hasbro and blah blah blah anyway thid story is about SkullFire he is a normal pony with a darker side ponies refer to him as emo or goth witch he's is sort off anyway he goes to Ponyville high with friends Spud & Ninja will they make friends and maybe find love? )

Chapter 1 : The New Kids

It was a normal day in ponyville the sun was shinning and the birds where chirping the only thing different was there where 3 new ponies in the middle of town there names where SkullFire Spud & Ninja from the looks of them they where new to cponyville so a pony named Mic asked if they needed help. Umm yeah how do we get to the high school? SkullFire asked mic just smiled and told them the way the 3 friends said thanks in there own little tone. (At the school) CRASH! ninja spud & Skullfire fell over as a very hypo pink pony tackled them. *Gasp* are you to new to ponyville? you must be new i know everypony in ponyviile so you must be new *gasp* we should have a welcome To ponyville what are you're names anyway? OH NO I'M LATE. the pink hypo pony said Spud just laugh at his friend Ninja because he was blushing madly Looks like somepony had a love child had with cocane and sugar Spud said Killing ninjas blush Dude kill the momment why don't you Ninja yelled All SkullFire could do was laugh at the argument his friends where having untill a teacher came out off the school and asked them names in a very motherly voice I'm ninja stelth is my game ninja said glowting I'm spud and i'm a orphane because my dad was a mad scientest and my mom was killed spud said sadly the only pony that did not say what his name was is Skullfire the teacher asked him What is your name young man? SkullFire just looked up with his gold eyes with his Black Mane other his Left eye My name is SkullFire he said hmmm ok what do all your cutie marks mean? the teacher asked Duh mine means i'm great with swords Ninja said happily Spud laughed and just said mine means i like growing plants like potatos and such he said SkullFire just said None Of you're bussiness! skullfire said calmly hiding his razor blade with a Flaming Skull Cutie mark Ninja just simply said don't mind him! all 4 walked into the school where the teacher showed them there classes and gave them there time table for each period Ninja Had Music thirst he said good bye to his friends and went off to Music Spud had Mathes so as he walked off he asked SkullFire what he had SkullFire just said I got Animal caretaking for thirst and second period Spud nodded and walked off

Thirst chapter done the nex chapter will have SkullFire's POV then spud and ninjas the next Chaptes and yea all of these charcters (Spud Ninja And SkullFire) are based off real people Skullfire = me Spud = BestFriend & ninja = other bestfriend

And please review it's my thirst ever story so yeah sorry if it sucks


	2. Love Strikes SkullFire?

High School Days Chapter 2 Love Strikes SkullFire?

SkullFire's POV : as i was walking outside for my Animal caretaking class i ran into a pegasus with yellow fur and a long Pink Mane she asked if i'm a part of the animal caretaking Class in a very nerves and shy voice uhh yes i am i'm skullfire nice to meet you Miss? f-fluttershy n-nice to meet you the yellow pegasus told him he just smiled and asked Do you know how to get to the class fluttershy? oh yes please follow me umm Skullfire right? yeah my name SkullFire he said with a smile fluttershy smiled back as she helped the Green Pegasus find his way to there class near the everfree forest he noticed how cute fluttershy looked he stared at her untill she noticed Hmm are you o-okay? oh sorry just that you look cute fluttershy blushed at this but they countinued walking untill they reached there class the teacher was standing there with a little bunny on his head Well Hello! he said to me as me and fluttershy walked other Fluttershy went to play with the animals as for me the teacher asked me my name how old am i and why i took this class My name Is SkullFire I'm 17 years old and i took this class because i like animals i guess! the teacher smiled he asked me to go sit with a mare named Sugar Heart she kept looking at me though the hole class even when we choose partners she stared at me instead off helping her partner but there was something Wrong with her for some reason she had a wierd magical aura around her witch would make sence but shes a earth pony so i asked fluttershy about it she just said there's no aura around her and i must be going nuts after the class was done she started running so i followd her i know it was lunch but the lockers where inside not out side i saw her walking into a closet? why is she in there? i was about to turn the door handle but i heard voices inside 4 voices infact what is she doing having a gangbang? untill i heard did you see him? i could not make out the voice but it sounded bad Yes master we have all the info on SkullFire Spud And Ninja! i wonderd What's going on? HEY SKULLFIRE ARE YOU SNEKING ON GIRLS i heard spud yell i turned around Spud & Ninja where waiting by a tree i ran over and said dude shut up i heard ponies talking about us did you guys have somepony staring at you all though class? i asked ummmm i think i did yeah some stallion was giving me the death stare Ninja said Me too spud added we where going to find out but we got tackled bye the pink party pony but she just told us her name and told us to go to sugarcube corner after school for a Party. Alright cool Pinkie Pie we will be there said spud Pinkie Jumped up in excitement that where going to come to her party.

After School heading to sugercube corner SkullFire's POV

so Skull what did you hear anyway Ninja asked

I heard some dark sounding voice saying did you get the info on us!

what are you for real? asked spud

Well no shit Spud I'm always for real no matter what! i said

Fuck you said spud

Ahhh i love you to buddy! I said laughing

ninja was in deep thought

What if what Skull really heard Was true? And what if there is somepony wanting info on us? ninja asked

who really cares where at sugercube corner! i said

i knocked on the door and heard 6 ponies laugh

A purple mare opend the door and asked us to come in we saw Pinkie Pie & fluttershy Spud told me the other girls where Twilight Applejack rainbow dash and rarity i nodded my head as an ok

Rarity came up to me already meeting Ninja & Spud already

Hello Darling my name is rarity Fluttershy said you are quiet the gentle colt!

i blushed at that remark and Ninja saw this

Awww does somepony have little crush on rarity

i would normaly say fuck off but since i'm in a room with 6 girls i just said shut up carmly Pinkie Pie Came running up and Said Let's Play Truth Or Dare

we all said ok and we started playing

Next chapter Playing Truth Or dare With the girls!

Who is the mystery voice SkullFire heard?  
who noes Next chapter might be a bit clopping meh kinda ok by Skull Out


End file.
